Good Boy
by Dlbn
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Nisei Akame's High School is about to celebrate. Mimuro's mother is coming, and it's time for her to meet her son's boyfriend for the first time. But knowing Nisei, it's going to be one hell of a ride.
1. Plans Set Into Motion

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! And welcome to another Loveless fic!

Nbld: On facebook, our Nisei Akame profile says his birthday is May 16th (I don't remember why I picked that date ^^"), so we decided to write him a little fic!

Dlbn: Now I know we already posted our Mother's Day special, but since it's so close (off by three days, whatever XD), we figured we'd put the two themes together for this little fic. And we know it's a day late, but he's a fictional character. It's not like he can get offended at us.

Nbld: And to keep it a day late, technically, we're going to break it into a two-shot. The first part will be on time, since there's only five minutes left of May 17th for us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nisei Akame, Seimei Aoyagi, Chouma, Soubi Agatsuma, Bloodless, Mimuro-sempai, or any other familiar characters from Loveless. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I DO however, own Nisei's mentioned family, Mimuro's mother, and Nya. They are mine. Nisei's family you will remember from the holiday special, if you read it ^^"

Inspiration: The inspiration for this fanfic comes from Carrie Underwood's new hit song "Good Girl". I don't own her song either. Carrie Underwood does.

000

Nisei grunted at what his sensei was writing on the white-board at the front of the class. 'Mother's Day Celebration'. As much as he loved his mother, Nisei wouldn't tell her. He lived alone, and she was too far away. His reputation at the school was that of a secluded little loner. It would only prove his father right about him, and he didn't want his mom agreeing with the bastard. Since Seimei pretty much ruined his sister's perception and his father's perceptions of him, Nisei wasn't ready for his classmates to ruin his sweet mother's.

"Akame!" His sensei called his name.

Nisei slowly stood. "Hai, sensei?" He asked softly.

"Are you even paying attention to me? Stop zoning out!"

"Hai, Sensei. Gomennasai." Nisei bowed as his classmates snickered. He took a seat, inwardly grinning.

"As I was saying, everyone should bring their mothers, grandmothers, or female guardians to the brunch on Saturday morning." Sensei went on. "The brunch is free and will be accompanied with lovely music and a speech from the School Board President." He took a moment to breathe. "The brunch begins at noon. I expect everyone's attendance." He looked directly at Nisei, knowing he didn't come to school functions beyond 'Game Club'.

Nisei looked at him innocently, but he was fuming inside. How dare the man practically call him out on his almost guaranteed absence? Nisei would go, but be alone, merely from spite. No doubt Mimuro-sempai was hearing the same announcement and would nag him into going, anyway. Besides, this would be the perfect opportunity to meet momma Mimuro. After all, it was weird having never met the mother of the guy he'd taken the ears of, and was currently dating.

"Also, anyone interested in assisting with decorating and setup can sign up in the main office, like Akame has surprisingly done."

"What?" Nisei stood with a snap. "I did no such thing!"

"Well, someone did, so you're in this until the end."

Nisei sat back down slowly, muttering in irritation. This _had_ to be Mimuro's doing. An attempt to make him be more social and have extracurricular activities for colleges he wasn't applying to. Mimuro had said it would be a waste of his intelligence to not go further then high school. He already had a job serving Seimei day in and day out, and catering to his every whim. He wouldn't have time for university on top of that.

"Alright, now that that's over, open your books to page 437. Miyane-chan, begin translating the first passage."

000

Nisei ignored Mimuro-sempai calling to him as he walked through the halls after his seventh period class. He was considering skipping out on his last two classes and Game Club so he could avoid his boyfriend. He'd never hear the end of it, though, and he didn't want to go home anyway.

"I've been _calling_ you, kopai." Mimuro said, grasping Nisei's sleeve. It appeared he had had to run to catch up. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"You should know, sempai." Nisei flirtatiously let the word curl off his lips.

They may have agreed to keep their relationship a secret from classmates and school staff, but that didn't mean Nisei couldn't have a little fun.

"I should?"

"I know you're the one that signed me up for the decoration committee."

Mimuro blushed. "And you're mad about _that_, kopai? I'm on the committee too. Come on, it'll be fun."

Nisei glared. "Yeah, as much fun as being run over by a steam roller."

Seimei wasn't the only one with a morbidly inappropriate sense of humor.

"Please, Akame-kopai, just stop complaining and help out." He leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "If you be a good boy and agree, I'll give you a reward." His tongue slowly traced the outer shell of the fighter's ear.

Nisei hid the shoulder coursing through his body. "Ugh." He feigned annoyance. "Fine. When is it?" His eyes shifted to Mimuro's. "My reward better be worth it." He whispered.

"Friday evening at six." Mimuro nodded once. "It will be."

"I'll be there, then. Good."

The late bell rang, jarring the boys apart. Noting the absence of people in the halls, Nisei stretched and let loose his signature 'up to no good' smile. It was the one he typically bore, when he wasn't hiding his true self. At the school, only Mimuro had seen it, since keeping the façade up around him was pointless. Mimuro was a sacrifice, and part of the secret world Nisei lived in. Nisei didn't have to pretend with him.

"So why are you making me do this? Is this more of your 'convince Nisei to go to a university plan'? Cause it won't work."

"This is actually part of my 'convince Nisei to socialize beyond Seimei and me plan'. Your social skills leave a lot to be desired."

"Well, they _do_ call me a sociopath." Nisei tapped a finger against his chin. "So that shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"You're not a sociopath." Mimuro shook his head. "You just weren't properly socialized."

Nisei cocked an eyebrow. "The definition of a sociopath."

"Actually…"

Nisei put a finger on Mimuro's lips to silence him. "Sh." He ordered. "My place tonight? Six?"

"And you'll get your reward." Mimuro kissed his fingertip. "But for now, we should get to class."

Nisei traced his hand over Mimuro's cheek and down his jaw. "Party pooper." He pouted.

Mimuro wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Nisei melted into him as Mimuro kissed his temple.

"I know. But if you're late, you'll have detention again."

"Hey, my tardiness is _your_ fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"The janitor's closet, the out of order bathroom, the shower room, the stairwell. All _your_ ideas."

"That _you_ enjoyed." The older teen flushed.

"All the same."

Mimuro shook his head. "Whatever. I'll see you in Game Club."

"10-4."

Mimuro moved to kiss Nisei's cheek, but the fighter turned his head and caught Mimuro's lips in his own. He nibbled on the elder's lower lip before lightly pushing him away.

"See you." He teasingly traced his hand under Mimuro's chin as he walked off to class.

"Akame, you're late." His eighth period sensei scolded as he entered the room.

"I'm aware of this fact." Nisei thought. But instead, he replied; "Gomennasai, Sensei. I took a bathroom break." And bowed.

"Probably was getting his ass kicked."A classmate commented.

Nisei bit back a snarl.

"I don't care the reason. After school detention for tomorrow."

Wednesday club meetings took priority at the school, so detention never occurred on Wednesdays. Nisei was glad. He didn't want to miss out on flirting with Mimuro and knowing he couldn't flirt back because of their agreement. The denial made their alone time at night that much better. Seimei never bothered Nisei on Wednesdays, not wanting to deal with a cock-blocked fighter.

"Hai, sensei." Nisei went to his seat, ignoring his classmates' jeers.

000

When Game Club came around, Nisei had had his full of his classmates and sensei. He sat on a couch in the lounge, playing a video game on his DS. Mimuro was late as usual, and the only other member that he tolerated-a girl named Nya Shi-was half asleep because of her cold. That left him alone with people he'd rather ignore. They were already half an hour into the meeting. Too much longer without Game Cub President Mimuro…whatever his last name was…and they'd all give up and leave. Nisei heard Mimuro's voice, followed soon after by a giggling female voice, and frowned. Girls were always all over _his_ man, touching _his_ boyfriend, and it made him sick. Only he had Mimuro's heart. They had _no_ right to steal it.

"Oh, Mimuro-san!" The girl giggled. "That's so _bold_ of you."

Nisei perked up at that, but he didn't show it. What in the world were they discussing out there?

"Yeah, I try." Mimuro said sheepishly. "So that's a plan?"

"It's a date."

Nisei's brow furrowed. He paused his game and went to the door. Nisei leaned out, using the doorframe for support. A pretty, feminine, dark haired teen in too small jeans and a cleavage bearing, neon green shirt was attached to Mimuro's arm. She blinked pretty sapphire eyes up at his flirtatiously.

Nisei growled. "Excuse me, Mr. Club President." He addressed Mimuro.

Both he and the girl looked up at him.

"Yes?" Mimuro asked.

"You're half an hour late. Drop the floozy and come to the meeting, or we're all leaving, 'kay?" He pushed off the door and reentered the room. "Every Wednesday, he's with some whore, instead of here." He muttered. "If he doesn't want to be here, he should step down, let the V.P. take over, and we'll elect a new V.P."

"Jealous much, Nisei?" Nya giggled, seemingly awake.

"He made a commitment, he should stick to it, that's all." Nisei fought a blush. "_We're_ all here on time, after all." He flopped down on the couch.

"Maybe we should start coming late, then."

The other members glared at them, not very pleased that she was humoring him. Mimuro walked in the doorway, his face bright red.

"You're very rude, Akame." He told Nisei, glaring down at him.

Nisei shrugged. "You made a commitment, you should stick to it."

Mimuro rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Alright, let's begin the meeting."

Nisei's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number. Seimei. He opened the text.

_Nisei, come_.

He groaned. "I have to go."

"What?" Mimuro asked. "We haven't even started yet!"

"And whose fault is that?" Nisei slipped his DS into his backpack. "I'll see everyone later."

Nya grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "Is it really that important?" She asked.

His phone buzzed again.

"It's an order." He said simply, pulling away. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"But!"

"Let him go." Mimuro said. "It's an order, after all." He winked at Nisei. "Later."

Nisei smiled and nodded, then left. He shouldn't keep Seimei waiting.

000

Nisei glared at his sacrifice over the top of his cup of coffee. He was dragged out of his club meeting for _coffee_ with Seimei, Bloodless, and Chouma?"

"_What_?" Seimei snarled.

"I had to leave my club, the one thing in this world that I enjoy that's _legal_, for a stupid coffee date?" Nisei grunted. "I don't even _like_ coffee."

"You could've gotten tea." Yuri, the Bloodless fighter, informed.

"Yuri, zip it." Her fighter, Hideo, ordered.

"All the same." Nisei glared. "Did I _need_ to come?"

Seimei nodded. "I need you to hack into Seven Voices Academy's computers." He told Nisei. "I need Intel on what they plan on doing with my brother."

"Is there any part of your plot _not_ associated with your brother?" Yuri wondered, earning a glare from Seimei.

"You understand what I want, Nisei?" Seimei asked.

"Hai." Nisei nodded.

"By Friday, no exceptions."

"Hai."

"Well, now that that's done, let's go shopping!" Chouma clapped.

"Can you handle the walk?" Seimei asked.

Chouma had problems with the muscles in her legs that made them give out without warning. Seimei's concern for her was strangely sincere. She was the only person Nisei could see his sacrifice in a relationship with. Though Seimei only saw people other then himself and his brother as pets or pawns for his plots. If Nisei was his dog, then Agatsuma was his rook, poor Ritsuka was his Queen, Yuri and Hideo were his pawns, and Chouma was his little bird.

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "Besides, I have you guys for support if I need it. Right, Nisei?" She leaned against his arm and looked up at him flirtatiously.

He shrugged her off. "Sure, Chouma." He sighed.

She giggled. "So let's go!"


	2. Mother's Day

Dlbn: Hey, everyone, and welcome to chapter two! I know it's a quick update, but it made more sense to post this way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nisei, Mimuro, Seimei, or any other characters/places/themes/words famous for the Loveless series. I do however own Mimuro's mother, Nya, students and their parents that are featured here briefly, and the plot. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Inspiration: Inspiration for this fic comes from Carrie Underwood's song new hit song, "Good Boy". You'll see why towards the end.

Dedication: To Nisei's 18th birthday, as it's listed on my facebook Nisei Akame account. Happy late birthday, Akame-kun!

000

After shopping for three hours with Seimei and the rest of his little gang, Nisei was glad to flop down on his couch with Mimuro or some private time. And punctual as ever for a date, Mimuro showed up on Nisei's doorstep at the stroke of six. He still seemed mad at his boyfriend, not saying a word since his arrival.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Nisei wondered. After a few moments without a response, he spoke again. "You still owe me my little reward, after all."

A few moments passed without so much as a blink in his direction from the older teen.

"Mimuro…sempai…?" Nisei leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Mimuro's eyes flickered down to him. "You are?" He wondered.

Nisei closed his eyes and bit his lip before nodding. He didn't like having to do two things. Groveling was one, and apologizing was the other. But if he wanted Mimuro's not-angry attention, he'd have to do one of them. He just happened to pick the one that was the lesser of two evils.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Nisei traced designs on Mimuro's leg with his right hand. "I won't be so rude again."

Mimuro sighed. "I somehow doubt that."

"Hey, I'm trying to be sincere, here."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, something else is bothering you. What is it? You can tell me, you know…"

"My mom wants to meet you and your mother at that Mother's Day brunch, and I know you're not bringing your mother, and I don't want her to freak over it and assume stuff."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "So, she won't like me. Big deal. Not many people do. Just you, really…for reasons I'm still unsure of."

"I'm not sure why either." Mimuro laughed jokingly. "But it's kind of a big deal. I don't want her throwing a fit."

"She can't be any worse then Seimei's mother." Nisei pointed out. "That woman is insufferable. Even Seimei wants to end her."

"I could have done without that information. But yeah, I guess she's not as bad as Aoyagi-sama…still…"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I'll simply lie and tell her that my mother is regrettably ill." He informed him. "You're forgetting who you are talking to. I'm the world's best manipulator…well…second best…Seimei's come up with some real good ones in the few years that I've known him…"

Mimuro rolled his eyes. "I don't like the idea of you beginning this all with a lie, but I guess I have no other choice." He drummed his fingers on Nisei's side.  
"You gotta do what you gotta do." Nisei said. "You know that as well as I do."

"I guess." Mimuro kissed the top of his head.

"Do…about my reward…?"

Mimuro smirked. "How about we move this to the bedroom, and I'll let you have it, hm?"

Without saying a word, Nisei stood and grabbed Mimuro's wrist. "Follow me." He whispered seductively.

A shiver crawled up and own Mimuro's spine as he complied. Oh, why did the guy he love have to be such a little minx?"

000

When Saturday came around, Nisei was happy that the annoying decorating was over. The girls at the committee had told him how to do things, and then yelled at him that everything was wrong once he was done. He'd never understand people. Were all women like this? Thankfully he'd never have to worry about it. He was with Mimuro for as long as he could hold onto him. A part of him wanted that to be until his demise-whether it was brought on by Septimal Moon or Seimei-but he knew that wouldn't happen. A person like him didn't understand love. He understood power, he understood sex. Love? A whole new issue entirely.

Mimuro wrapped an arm around Nisei's neck as they waited for the mothers and other female guardians of the students to come in.

"Nervous, Akame-kopai?" Mimuro wondered.

"Of course not, sempai." Nisei denied. "Why would I be? I'm just meeting my best, and only, friend's mother for the first time."

Mimuro rolled his eyes.

"You were okay meeting my mother for the first time."

Mimuro leaned to Nisei's ears. "Because I wasn't sleeping with you at the time. This is way different."

"I know it is, don't remind me." Nisei responded.

"Sorry." Mimuro made sure no one was looking and kissed the top of Nisei's head. "I'm sure it will go great…at least…I hope…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Nisei chuckled.

"Alright everyone!" The School Board Committee President spoke into a microphone. "Our guests of honor are going to be entering the room in two minutes. Please give a large, warm welcome as the doors open. Then await your female representative at your table. Okay, let them in!"

The doors opened and the students began clapping at the sight of their elders. Cries of 'happy mother's day', 'I love you', 'thank you for everything', among other calls filled the room. After about ten minutes of hugging and talking, the students were all paired with their respective parent/guardian. Nisei smiled sweetly at Mimuro's mother. She had the same sandy-brown hair that Mimuro did, but her eyes were green like a cat's. Nisei felt an air of superiority about her, as if she believed she was better then everyone else. The aura reminded him of Seimei, to a degree.

"Hello, Mimuro." She said, ever formal.

"Greetings, mother." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She tugged at his hair a little bit. "I see you've let it grow out again. What did I tell you?"

"Sorry, mother. I just haven't had the time as of late."

Or the money, but Nisei wasn't about to bring that up.

"Find time soon."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed slightly.

She finally seemed to notice Nisei. He was standing behind Mimuro and to the side, grinning like an idiot.

"What is this?" She asked.

Nisei frowned. Seimei may have thought of him as a dog, but he was not a 'this'.

"Um…this is Nisei-kopai." Mimuro spoke. "He's a friend of mine. Nisei-kopai, this is my mother."

"Pleased to meet you, Sama." Nisei bowed. He really hated not knowing Mimuro's last name. "I am Akame Nisei."

His mother snorted. "Sama?" She wondered.

"Regrettably…I do not know your last name." Nisei muttered. "I apologize." He bowed again.

"Somehow I don't believe that you're actually apologizing, but I accept it." She didn't offer her last name. "You're a friend of my son's? Great."

He really didn't like this woman, but Nisei wasn't about to offend her or Mimuro, so he'd have to deal with it. He'd just wear his 'innocent school boy' mask that the rest of the school and, when he was in trouble for acting up, the principal was used to seeing.

"Yes, I am, ma'am." Nisei nodded and gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Where's your mother?"

"Regrettably, my mother cannot join us for brunch this afternoon." Nisei tried to be as polite as possible, though he really wanted to just snap at her. "She has come down with a sinus infection. She has real bad allergies, and it just gets to her sometimes."

"My condolences for your mother." She responded.

The speaker system that the microphone was attached to crackled to life.

"Attention, everyone! Please take this time to be seated and get comfortable." The School Board President spoke. "Brunch shall commence in ten minutes time."

Students and their representatives sat down without waiting for something else to happen. Mimuro pulled out his mother's chair and waited for her to sit as Nisei took his own seat. Mimuro pushed his mother's chair in before sitting down between her and his boyfriend. With the extra-long tablecloth hiding their legs, Nisei was free to put a hand on Mimuro's knee to squeeze it if he got nervous. He knew the signs. He'd tense up, his leg or corner of his lower lip would twitch, and, prior to their hookup three months before, his ears would flatten. Before Nisei could shoot him a reassuring smile, Mimuro's mother spoke again.

"Tell me about yourself." She ordered Nisei with as much authority as Seimei would.

"Pardon?" Nisei wondered.

She rolled her eyes. "Is he slow?"

"No, ma'am." Nisei responded, trying not to snarl at her. "I was just caught off guard a bit, is all. What is it that you wish to know?"

She rolled her green eyes before landing a sharp glare at him. "Your grade, your family, you."

"Me?"

"Are you sure you're not slow?"

"I am a lot of things, Misesu, but slow is not one of them." Nisei informed. "I am just confused by your question of 'me'. As for anything else, I am in eleventh grade. I have a younger sister named Kimiheri Akame. Fourteen years old. My parents are Tarahan and Aie Akame. I am not giving out their ages because that would be rude." He smiled at her. "Now as to the question of 'me'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do not get smart with me." She ordered him. "I want to know about you. How does one define 'Nisei'?"

"Well, my name means 'second son', and no, I do not know why my parents named me that if I am the first born. Maybe I'm the second son born with the Akame name? My father being the first? Oh, the possibilities." Nisei leaned his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand.

Mimuro put his head in his hands in resignation. Nisei was meeting his mother for the first time, and he was botching it up as much as Seimei did when he met the rest of the Akame family.

"But other then that I'm not quite sure what to tell you." Nisei shrugged as he went on. "I'm a gamer, I'm in Game Club with Mimuro. Oh, this is only my second year here. I spent the other two high school years somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Classified." Nisei winked one chocolate eye at her. He could tell that she was not amused, but this was too much fun to quit. "There's not much else that I can tell you."

"You're the school's biggest loser, you can tell her that." A kid from Nisei's fourth period class said.

Nisei glared at him. "Now why, pray tell, would I tell her that? For one, it's pointless because you've already told her for me. And for another, it would only ruin her perception of me. Though I can't image I'm leaving a good impression right now."

"You're seriously not." Mimuro muttered. "Even _I'm_ annoyed with your callousness, Nisei."

Noting that he hadn't used his last name or the honorific with it, Nisei smiled a little. He squeezed Mimuro's knee in reassurance. "I'm sorry to embarrass you."

"I'm pretty sure you're not." The same boy from before told him.

The other student at the table, a twelfth grader, giggled, while hiding her mouth under fingers with nails painted blue.

"Leave him alone, Hiroki." The male's mother ordered. "I'm sorry _for_ him. Nisei-kun, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nisei nodded at her "Thank you." He looked back at Mimuro's mother. "And what else is there that you would like to know, ma'am, or is my definition of myself sufficient?"

She gave him a look. "Perhaps," She began. "I should being that question differently. I don't want to know what you do in your spare time, nor do I very much care for your social status in this school. Akame, correct?"

"Hai, ma'am." Nisei nodded.

"Tarahan Akame is your father, you say…the lawyer?"

"The one and the same."

"My cousin studied under him for quite a while. He's a fantastic lawyer."

"So I've been told." Nisei frowned.

"Why the look?"

"Don't bring up his father, please, mom." Mimuro told his mother. "It's…not a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked her son, before looking at Nisei.

"He's a jackass." Nisei shrugged. "No, scratch that. Seimei's a jackass. I tolerate him. My father is the biggest bastard in the universe."

She raised an eyebrow. Nisei couldn't help but go on, oblivious to the look on his horrified boyfriend's face.

"Just because I don't conform to what he wants, he calls me a worthless little brat." Nisei rolled his eyes. "And far be it for me to talk badly about my mother, but she does enable it. When he bothers me, I can run to her for comfort. I try not to let it annoy me, but there's only so much I can tolerate listening to before I snap. And I've snapped enough as it is. Broke my brand new television once." He tapped a finger on his chin in remembrance. "He wanted me to go see a shrink for 'anger issues', but I talked my way out of it." He chuckled. "Hanukkah this year was bad, too. He got on my nerves so much…" He looked to Mimuro. "You remember how I flew off the handle, right?" He laughed.

"I think you've lost it." Mimuro muttered, glaring at Nisei through his fingers.

"But that was mostly Seimei's fault. Treating me like a dog in front of my parents." He rolled his eyes, fighting back his instincts to pound a fist on the table and pretend it was Seimei. "It's no reason I moved out when I was sixteen. You'd be surprised how many people believe what they see on a piece of paper. Forged birth certificate to make it look like I was 18 at the time." He looked at Mimuro's mother, who's expression was unreadable. "I'm not 18 yet, in case you were wondering. Not for a couple more days. May 16th, in case you were wondering that, as well." He knew she wasn't.

From the looks on the faces of the others at the table, they were horrified at his stories, yet strangely fascinated. He could swear that Mimuro was weeping a bit, but it was his imagination. He'd never seen the guy cry. Why would his boyfriend start now?

"If you can imagine, I don't have much contact with him. My mother lets him know what's going on with me, since my sister hates me too now, thank you Seimei."

"Who's Seimei?" Mimuro's mother wondered. "You mention him quite a bit for someone you dislike."

Nisei forced a slight grin. "I do not dislike Seimei. His actions merely annoy me sometimes." He said. "I would be daft to ever admit that, especially in front of the jerk. And to answer your question, I work for the guy."

"Doing what?"

"Community sports team." Nisei kept up the lie that he'd used at Hanukkah to his parents.

"I still can't believe that." Mimuro muttered.

"I don't believe it either." Hiroki said, shaking his head.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I only have to assist Seimei." He said, "It's not like I need to run or anything."

"Good. Because everyone knows you can't."

The female student giggled. "Nisei the punching bag." She said.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I'm a victim. I hardly find it funny."

"Victim?" Mimuro's mother wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm bullied quite a bit." Nisei informed.

"Attention everyone! Brunch is now being served!" The School Board President spoke. "Please enjoy your meals!"

Waiters that were hired from a catering service walked into the gym and began distributing plates with little flags on them. Each flag had a number, presumably the order number that corresponded with the one on the napkin each individual had. Once the food was passed out and others began eating, Mimuro's mother spoke again.

"You're bullied a lot?"

"It's the appearance." Nisei said. "I'm very feminine, I'm sure you have noticed. And not very physically capable of dealing out any form of punishment to someone who dares to attack me."

Other then word spell attacks, that is. Nisei began to dig into the food he'd ordered, and Mimuro's mother followed his lead. There was small talk here and there, but nothing major. After a half hour of eating, Nisei excused himself.

"I shall return momentarily." He said. "I have to go use the restroom." He gave Mimuro's knee one last squeeze before standing and leaving.

000

When Nisei returned from the bathroom, he entered from the opposite side of the gym so that he'd be invisible to even Mimuro and his mothers' peripheral vision. The two seemed to be discussing something. Ever the efficient wire-tapper and spy, Nisei pulled a sound amplifying Bluetooth from his pocket and slipped it on his ear. He turned it on and adjusted it accordingly so he could listen in on the conversation while he hid behind a potted plant covered in bright lights.

"So…um…what do you think of Nisei?" Mimuro wondered. "He's my best friend, after all…"

"I can't say I approve." She answered him.

Nisei's heart dropped, though he knew it was coming.

"Why not?" Mimuro wondered. "I know his stories are a bit crazy, and he seems rude sometimes, but he's really not like that. He's just making a spectacle out of himself."

"He's an embarrassment, Mimuro." His mother said. "I don't mind the femininity, and he's way too skinny to be healthy, but please. His stories may just be insane stories that he means to captivate people, but I can't even _begin_ to imagine what you see in him."

"He's a nice guy, mom, just a little messed up." That was an understatement. "And yes, he's a punching bag for anyone in this school with a fist and an attitude issue, but so what?"

"You realize what he's like?" His mother wondered. "He openly bashes his father…"

"Akame-sama's a jerk, mom." Mimuro said. "I've met him, and I don't approve of how he treats Nisei. To think that someone could treat their own son like a dog…less then a dog, even. A cockroach on the sidewalk."

Nisei was touched, to say the least. Sure, defending him was Mimuro's job as his boyfriend. But to think that he'd actually stand up to his mother, who supposedly ruled the family with an iron first?

"No matter how a parent treats their child, a child should show respect." She argued. "He's no good for you, son, I can tell in the few minutes I've known him."

"No good for me?" The hurt in Mimuro's voice was evident. She didn't even know that Nisei was the teen that had taken her son's ears. If she thought he wasn't good enough as a friend, then…

"There's something off about him." His mother went on. "I somehow don't believe that his story of snapping and destroying his TV was just a story."

"It isn't." Mimuro shrugged. "He has a bit of a temper when he's really angry, I admit, but that's not often. He's normally…not like that…"

"He has an aura about him." She said. "I don't know if he's trying to contain it or not, but if he is, he's failing miserably. It's like little innocent, naïve self is just an act."

"He's not…"

She cut him off. "I'm not finished. There's another side to him. That violent side he spoke of, yes, but another side entirely. A darker side."

"And his name's Beloved." Nisei muttered.

"Mom, Nisei is harmless. Trust me. Sure, he's a little reclusive, and he has a morbid sense of humor, and he does things that I can't necessarily condone…" Like setting a live person on fire only because Seimei ordered it. "But he's really a nice guy. You don't know what he's like when he's not around other people. When we're hanging together, alone, he's a completely different person. He's himself."

"Not entirely, sempai." Nisei muttered. "If I was myself around you, you might be dead from a spell going wrong."

"So he's one way around you and another way around other people?" His mother snorted in annoyance. "That's called being unstable, son. Why hide himself from other people?"

"A defense mechanism."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so, hon. But I think you're making a big mistake being friends with this boy."

Mimuro didn't say any more, so Nisei assumed the conversation was over. He put the Bluetooth in his pocket and joined the table like nothing happened.

"Did I miss anything good?" He wondered, mentally throwing a spell at Mimuro's mother.

"Not at all." Mimuro forced a smile.

"Aw, I feel honored that you kept all the interesting stuff away until I got back." He slipped his hand on Mimuro's knee again and massaged it.

"Of course. It's only fair."

Mimuro's mother rolled her eyes. Her son really had to stop placating this boy. It wasn't good for either of them for him to continue doing so. She knew that once the banquet was over, Mimuro would undoubtedly tell the other everything she had said, but that didn't bother her. All she knew was she wanted this teen away from her son, and away from him _now_.

000

Once the banquet was done, save for dessert, the School Board President assumed his position at the front of the gym. He clicked the microphone on and it buzzed to life.

"I hope that everyone is enjoying their meals." He said.

Everyone clapped, and a few teens even whistled in praise.

"As promised, I have prepared a little speech to commemorate this day. Dessert will be served as I speak."

The waiters returned, handing out pieces of cake and ice cream to those who wanted any.

The School Board President cleared his throat.

"Mothers are very special people." He began. "They are the first person we come into contact with when we're conceived. They go through nine months of back pains, vomiting, and obscure cravings to give birth to us during many hours of grueling, painful labor." Nisei was beginning to lose his appetite for dessert. "Then they put up with us for our whole lives. They take care of our every need and make sure we are happy, healthy, and safe. They let us live in their homes, eat their food, use their electricity, and waste their gas. They put up with our crazy antics and wild teenage behavior in order to groom us into adults, and they never stop loving us while doing so. Even when we disobey them. When we push them to their limits, when we act out, when we treat them horribly and say things we don't mean. Through it all, they love us and always leave their front doors open if we need somewhere to go." If it wasn't for his father, that would be the case for Nisei still. "We only have so long with our mothers until it is their time to move onto a better place." And sometimes not better places, in Misaki Aoyagi's case. God was an ass if he let that abusive witch into the pearly gates. "We take them for granted, and then it's too late to realize what we have. So on this day, Mother's Day, we set aside the day for the women who mean so much to us. For the mother, grandmother, aunt, or other female guardian that is raising us. We set aside one day to show them how much they mean to us. They deserve to know that love every day of the year, not just one out of 365 days." The School Board President raised a glass of champagne. "So to all the mothers, aunts, grandmothers, sisters, cousins, caretakers present today. We take the time now to salute you for all you have done for us. And all you will continue to do. To Mother's Day!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Mother's Day!"

Once everyone took a swig, people cried out in approving cheers. A few mothers and teens alike had tears in their eyes. Nisei smiled as he thought of his own mother, making a mental note to call her more then once on Mother's Day and maybe stop by to visit for a bit and put up with his father. Mimuro's mother hugged her son, shifting a wary gaze at Nisei when she thought neither of the lovers were looking. Nisei smiled at her and raised his glass a bit in salute. She smiled warily.

"Mom…" Mimuro sad. "I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?" She asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Well…you asked me about my ears…"

"Yes?"

"And who I…um…lost them to? Her name?"

"Are you finally going to tell me?"

"Well, I can't give you her name."

"Why not?"

"Because she's…I mean…I'm…" Mimuro felt Nisei squeeze his knee in reassurance, knowing what he wanted to tell his mother. "She's actually a _he_."

"Excuse me?"

"I…I'm gay, mom…"

Those at the table and close enough surrounding tables stopped talking and looked over in surprise. It was obvious that none of them had even the slightest feeling that he was gay. Then again, he had females all over him all the time, so that was no surprise.

"W-What?"

Mimuro sighed. "Gay." He said. "I'm gay."

Silence reigned in the room. Having noticed the silence and attention on Mimuro and Nisei's table, the other tables had shut up and looked over as well. Mimuro's face was beet red, though Nisei wasn't sure whether or not it was from his confession or the attention.

"You're…" She blinked. "So…to a male…"

"Yeah."

"And who would this be?"

Nisei felt his heart leap up into his throat. Mimuro wouldn't…would he…?

"You don't approve of my choice in friends, I hardly believe you'll approve of my choice in men."

Nisei gulped.

"I would still like to know…so when I meet him, I can…"

"Can what? Scold him for this?" Mimuro rolled his brown eyes.

"Know who he is…why do you assume I won't approve?"

"Well…" Mimuro flushed darker. "It's just…that…"

The School Board President cleared his throat. "Mimuro-kun?" He asked. "Would you want to take this outside so people can't hear the discussion?"

"I think it would be best…" Nisei agreed softly, putting on his innocent mask.

Mimuro gave him a slight smile. "No, it's fine." He said. "Its high time people knew the truth anyway."

"Sempai…" Nisei tried to warn him out of it.

"The reason I don't think you'll approve of who I'm with is because I already know you don't approve of him."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me…?" She seemed to be slowly realizing it.

Mimuro stood, making Nisei's hand slip off his knee.

"Mom, you know I love you. And I respect you more then anything in this world." He said. "But before I tell you who exactly I lost my ears to, the same man I'm with today, I need to say something." He looked at Nisei. "Nisei…he's my best friend." He started. "And…he's…no matter what you, or he, or anyone else thinks, he _is_ a good guy. And I'm lucky to be someone who gets to see that hidden side of him." He looked at Nisei. "I know you think you're a sadistic sociopath who's nothing more than a dangerous burden to those around him, but you're not. You've just been listening to your father and that bastard, Seimei, too much."

Nisei flushed. Was Mimuro _trying _to embarrass them both? It was like a marriage proposal. Besides, he knew he had to do what Seimei said, no matter how bad it was. Seimei called him a psycho and a moron, but that was it.

"And mom, I know you think that the reason he hides who he is, is because there's something wrong with him." Mimuro looked at his mother. "And you think he's no good, and has an aura around him that's less then…desirable…" Mimuro smiled softly. "But the truth is, no matter what you think, Nisei is a good person deep down, but he hides it to keep himself safe. So he won't get walked all over any more then he already allows himself to be."

"I don't let myself…" Nisei spoke.

"Oh come on. You know you can fight back when they attack you, but you don't." Mimuro scolded. "Because you think you'll go too far and do something you regret. Well, I know the things you've done. I've been there when you've been moping around or crying because of something you were forced to do. I was there when you were alerted that Seimei died, and I watch it break you. I've heard your stories, and seen your work. I've listened to you laugh like a psychotic jackass one minute and then regret what you did the next." He said. "I've met the real you, and to be honest, I like him a lot better then the guy you pretend to be." He grabbed Nisei's wrist and pulled him to stand with him.

Nisei started to speak, but a finger on his lips shushed him.

Mimuro cupped his left cheek in his hand. "I love you, Nisei." He pulled the younger teen closer and pressed their lips together.

Nisei felt his knees give out and almost collapsed like Chouma, but Mimuro's arm around his waist kept him from falling. His arms slipped around Mimuro's neck as his eyes slipped closed. Mimuro was kissing him…in front of his mother…in front of their classmates and other Club members. In front of the School Board President, in front of their classmates' female representatives. In front of Nisei's bullies, in front of Nya, in front of school faculty and staff. In front of everyone…for the first time. He felt a tongue slip across his lip quickly before it retreated and Mimuro pulled back a bit, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Nisei." He whispered.

Nisei didn't speak for a moment, then smiled softly. "I love you too, Mimuro." He answered, kissing him again.

000

Three days later, Nisei awoke to a bed missing the second body. He looked around, hoping to spot a sign that Mimuro hadn't left yet, but saw nothing. Mimuro's mother had kicked him out after his little stunt, ashamed that he'd do something like that in front of everyone instead of just her at home. Nisei had been happy to let his no-longer-secret boyfriend stay with him. But where could he have gone to? Nisei stretched before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and left, walking down the long hallway to the living room. He needed something warm to drink. Before he could, however, he was greeted by a slightly large group of people.

"Happy birthday, Nisei!" They cried out.

Chouma threw confetti at him. His eyes snapped open. "What?" He asked, combing back his hair with his fingers.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, my love." Mimuro said, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Nisei took the time to look around. Bloodless, Seimei, and Chouma were there, along with Nya and the rest of the Game Club members. Even Nisei's mother and sister managed to come over, though his father was absent. That was fine with him. His mind registered what was going on.

"Is all this…for me?"

"Who else would it be for, idiot?" Seimei wondered.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Ah, Seimei, as callous as ever, I see." He hadn't seen his sacrifice in days, the latter being concerned with the papers Nisei had given him from his hacking.

"It wouldn't be a party if Seimei wasn't being a bastard." Yuri bumped his head with a fist.

Nisei opened his mouth to utter a spell at her, but he shut it and waved her off as Seimei rubbed his head.

Chouma bounced over to Nisei on bare feet, her toenails painted bright pink. "Happy birthday, Nisei-kun." She said, giving his cheek a little kiss. "Now you can't object to a birthday party again. Go get changed. Pajamas aren't party clothes."

Never mind the fact that he was only wearing pajama bottoms…

"Alright…fine…thank you, everyone. Make yourselves at home!"

Nisei fled to his bedroom, Mimuro giving chase. "First you embarrass me at school, then you do this? Oh, sempai…"

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore." Mimuro pulled him close by the waist and kissed him. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nisei kissed back. "I better get dressed before Chouma kills me."

"I'll leave you be." Mimuro let him go and tried to leave, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place.

"Arigato, Mimuro." Nisei whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Nisei. Happy birthday." Mimuro shrugged free and left the room.

His relationship was out in the open, his boyfriend defied his mother for him, and for the first time, Nisei truly felt like he was Beloved. What more could he ask for in a birthday?


End file.
